irmstreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Global MEGAFist 12
Global MEGAFist 12 is a new mixed martial arts promotion that will debut on IRM in 2019. It is the creation of Bryan Hughes, who purchased an MMA promotion during a careless shopping spree. The promotion features the fighters created through the Twitch series "Ready To Roll" The promotion is simulated using UFC Undisputed 3 for the Xbox 360. The fights will be pre-produced, but broadcast with live commentary. Format Starting in 2020, the Global MEGAFist 12 takes place twice a year: "Detonation" in the first half of the year, and "Fallout" in the second half. (For the 2019 calendar year, only one tournament will take place.) The format for both tournaments is identical, and is fought across three weight classes: Heavyweight, Middleweight, and Lightweight. All fights are scheduled for three rounds of 2 minutes and 30 seconds each, displayed in seconds. (One round = 150 seconds.) The Global MEGAFist 12 is a round-robin tournament with a knockout round final comprised of 12 fighters randomly drawn into 2 groups of six fighters each. Each fighter will fight all other fighters in their group, for a total of 5 fights. The top two fighters from each group will advance to the semifinals, where they will compete against a fighter from the other group. The two winners will battle in the season finale for the championship. Fighters earn points based on the fight's outcome. A win earns a fighter 3 points. A draw earns each fighter 1 point, and a loss is awarded 0 points. In addition, bonus points are awarded for fights that are won early, without going to a judge's decision. *First round win - 3 bonus points *Second round win - 2 bonus points *Third round win - 1 bonus point *Decision win - 0 bonus points While the top two fighters from each group advance to the semifinals, there are additional stakes for the remaining fighters. The third and fourth place fighters in each group join the top two in the next season's tournament. The sixth place fighters are relegated to the HYPERFist Qualifiers, replaced by that season's two HYPERFist winners. The fifth place fighters are not immediately relegated, but must fight to protect their spot in the Global MEGAFist 12 against the two HYPERFist finalists at the season finale. 'Tiebreaker procedure' In the event that two or more fighters are tied on points, the tiebreakers are as follows: *Points won in fights involving all tied fighters *Number of wins in all fights *Highest fight efficiency (Fight time of Losses minus Fight time of Wins) *Lowest total fight time (Wins only) If a tie involves multiple fighters, and one of the tiebreakers separates at least one fighter, the tiebreaker procedure resets with the new pair or group. 'HYPERFist' HYPERFist is the name given to the second-tier tournament that takes place alongside the Global MEGAFist 12, with fighters competing to earn spots in next season's Global MEGAFist 12. Currently, sixteen fighters are randomly drawn into 2 eight-man single-elimination tournaments. The winners of these tournaments will qualify for the Global MEGAFist 12, and replace the 2 sixth-place fighters in the next season's field of 12. Additionally, the losing finalists of the 2 tournaments will earn a second chance to qualify, as they must fight against the fifth-place fighters from the Global MEGAFist 12 in the season finale, with the winners of these fights earning the place in the field of 12. Should the number of fighters per weight class increase further, a series of preliminary fights will take place to trim down the number of hopefuls to the 16 fighters competing in the HYPERFist Qualifiers. Roster As of the start of the first season, the Global MEGAFist 12 roster includes 84 fighters in three weight classes. 'Ready To Roll' The fighter creation method is done through a series called Ready To Roll, which streams exclusively on Twitch, and is only found on YouTube through a creation highlight package. Liberally using the "Random" button in the fighter creation, the fighters' appearance is randomized. Specifically, the focus is on their face, hair style, and body type. From there, the fighters are tweaked and created as their identity is determined on the spot through banter, viewer suggestions, and other esoteric research. Once the fighter's name and general personality and identity is known, their fighter style is set. Using 10-sided dice, the fighters' stats and abilities are randomly selected and assigned to the fighters. Additionally, 12-sided dice are used to determine the number of times the "Randomize" button is used for some appearance options. More in-depth editing, such as logos, designs, tattoos, and specific movesets, are done offline after the creation. Season 1 of Ready To Roll created the 36 fighters that made up the 36 fighters for the 3 2019 Global MEGAFist 12 top level tournaments. Season 2 will create the additional 48 fighters for the 2019 HYPERFist Qualifiers. Past Champions Current Season The current season is the 2019 tournament, which begins on May 2, 2019, and concludes on August 22, 2019. 'Heavyweight Division' 'Middleweight Division' 'Lightweight Division' ----